I Kissed You Good-Bye
by Polished Swirls
Summary: Song-Fic Based on YouTube song, Green and White for Sandy Hook. It is quite depressing so...just be careful.


_Based on the Sandy Hook Incident and the song on YouTube, Green and White for Sandy Hook._

* * *

_I hugged you tight_  
_Kissed you goodbye_  
_And walked you to the door_  
_I watched you walk away_  
_For school that day_  
_Like any day before_  
_If I had known it then_  
_All that would happen_  
_You'd be with me now_  
_If I could go back and change it somehow_

* * *

Massie and James kissed their 7 year old daughter, Jassie Winston, on the cheek before letting her go on the school bus. She looked absolutely adorable in a fake fur trimmed jacket and a cute pink skirt. Jassie waved farewell excitedly and stepped onto the bus. Massie saw the old PC members but ignored them. They didn't like each other anymore.

* * *

Alicia and Josh watched as their daughter, Jolie Hotz skipped up the stairs of the bus. Jolie turned around one more time and waved good-bye to her mom and dad. Alicia smiled and looked up at her husband, "I'm going to miss her. Why does school last that long?"

* * *

Dylan and Derrick hugged their red-haired son, Drew Harrington good-bye. His hunter green eyes shone with excitement of a new day with his favorite teachers. Dylan quickly zipped up his jacket and let him go. Dylan couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen.

* * *

Kristen and Dempsey gave their twin boys, Kyle and Daniel their matching blue lunchboxes and they took it. Suddenly Kristopher turned around and ran to the waiting arms of Kristen. "I don't want to go to school today Mommy!" Kristen answered, "Kyle, you have to, I'm sorry. I promise I'll pick you up at 3:00." Their son slowly turned around and walked onto the bus.

* * *

Cam and Claire waved to their twins, Cecelia and Catherine Fisher. They both wore matching outfits and waved with the same hands and everything. They fell into step together and walked onto the bus. Cam said see you soon one more time and led his wife back to their car.

* * *

_Well I got the call  
That changed it all  
And rushed to the scene  
To the terror there  
Everyone so scared  
But I kept on waiting  
Faded hope burnt out  
In that time I found  
You weren't coming back  
And I'd never hold your little hand  
Nothing will ever be the same_ _again_

_Inside that small elementary school  
Its official colours were changed all too soon  
They couldn't stop it although they did try  
And that was the day red spilled on green and white  
That was the day red spilled on green and white_

Massie had been making cookies for Jassie when the phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Block, there has been a shooting at Westchester Primary School. We need you here immedi-"

-Click-

Massie tore off her apron and called upstairs to James,

"JAMES COME HERE QUICK, WE HAVE TO GET TO WESTCHESTER PRIMARY SCHOOL NOW! There was shooting!"

James came thundering down the stairs. They both raced outside to their car and drove 20 miles over the speed limit to WPS. When they got there, it was a mess of policemen, nurses, doctors, teachers and kids. Massie frantically searched the area for that brunette head of her daughter. She wasn't there. Massie turned to James's chest and began to cry.

* * *

Dylan had been filming for the Daily Grind and had just finished when her assistant passed her a phone.

"Hello, who's this?"

"This is Westchester Primary School. There has been a shooting and we-"

-Click-

Dylan hung-up and began to bark orders left and right.

"Someone call my husband! You there, get my car ready!"

Dylan arrived within minutes. She looked around for her red haired son. Where was he?! Dylan leaned against the old oak tree and began to sob hopelessly. A shadow fell over her. Derrick was standing there.

"Did you find him?!"

"No..."

Derrick began to cry as well. He raced back to the school and began to call their son.

* * *

Josh had been making a snack for Jolie when he got a call. He rinsed off his hands and answered,

"Hello, Hotz Residence."

"There has been a shooting at Westches-"

Josh left the phone hanging there and called his wife who was out shopping.

"Hey Josh."

"Alicia, there's been a shooting at WPS. Meet me there."

-Click-

Josh hopped into his car and drove rapidly to the school. When he got there, he saw his old buddy Derrick Harrington calling for his son. Josh walked up to his and asked,

"Have you seen Jolie, my daughter?"

Derrick shook his head and answered,

"I'm sorry Josh. But she was carried out on a stretcher. You might want to go the paramedic tent #5."

Josh raced off to the tent. When he got there, he was met by a hysteric Alicia. She was screaming,

"She's gone, just gone!"

Josh broke down crying and sat down as if someone had kicked his knees from behind.

* * *

Claire and Cam had been all cozy watching TV when they got the call that would change their lives. There had been a shooting at their daughters school. The couple rushed out and ran all the way to the school.

Claire immediately rushed over to the medical tents in hope Catherine and Cecelia were there. Cam raced off to the school grounds in hope his daughters were waiting in lines with the other teachers and kids. He scanned the lines over and over. Not one blond head belonged to one of his precious daughters.

Claire started to hyperventilate and cry.

"They're gone. Where are they..? My daughters!"

* * *

Kristen had been about to go into the main office to give in a absence note. Her son, Kyle had been absent because of the flu. She was almost home when she received a phone call from the school. Kristen turned her car right around and drove right back. Kristen was oddly calm and called Dempsey.

"Honey, there was a shooting at WPS. Get there now."

-Click-

She got out of her car and looked at the crowd. She saw an area full with scared kids with their teachers. She looked for the golden haired boys. Kristen was suddenly hit in the gut with reality. The situation suddenly seemed so real. Her sons might be DEAD. She yelled, shouted, screamed and cried for her boys but they didn't come.

* * *

_Now there are candles lit  
And flowers sit  
Where love used to be  
Recovery's thin  
And grief fills in  
All the holes gouged in me  
I would do anything  
To feel your heartbeat  
At least one more time  
And tell you it will be alright  
The Friday your life slipped from mine _

The old PC was assembled at a mass funeral for the students of Westchester Primary School. The pale still bodies of once energetic students lay there. Everyone was in black and in tears. Massie looked around before noticing Alicia. She walked over.

"Was Jolie...killed?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Mass for shunning you. Friends?"

Massie accepted with a hug and sad smile. The 2 reunited friends cried together until Dylan and Kristen joined them. They were both crying.

"Massie and Alicia, I have something to tell you. I'm so sorry for being so mean. I really am." sobbed Kristen.

Massie and Alicia smiled and accepted. Dylan apologized as well. They all looked for Claire. When they found her, she was clinging to Cam who was crying as well. Everyone apologized to each other and huddled together crying. Their husbands seemed to be getting along as well. Finally it was their turn to walk up to the coffins.

They all began to sob even more. Soon it was time to bury them. The PC all got into the same car and sat in silence. All the little angels were buried with many things. Jassie had her favorite cookies and books with her. Jolie had a airplane ticket to Spain. Kyle and Daniel had each other and a stuffed bear each. Cecelia and Catherine had pink diaries and mini crowns. Drew had been buried with a photo album of his family and friends.

_And its almost Christmas  
Its that time of year  
But it doesn't mean anything  
Without you here  
And though the pain cuts so deep  
Knowing you're gone  
Your spirit forever lives on  
I can feel it right here in my heart_

It was 2 days away from Christmas. TPC were all at Massie's mansion eating cinnamon cookies and drinking egg creams. After what had happened, they did not care about keeping their diets any more. They talking about how much they missed their children.

On Christmas day, there were no kids to wake them up early. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire woke up that morning for some reason, throwing up. When they all went to their doctors, the mothers-to-be found out the were pregnant!

* * *

_That was depressing...Sorry if the ending didn't match. I just didn't want to end up with it so sad...just review to make my day!_


End file.
